


Super Six get Dragons

by HellhoundsHaveThePoliceBox (GravityFallsDown)



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Dragons, I dont knwo short ficlet thign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/HellhoundsHaveThePoliceBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew Hiccup’s dragon. Knew that he had a Night Fury. He was, after all, one of the first Vikings to ever ride a dragon! His friends though, his new friends, they never had dragons, and Hiccup had decided it was time they did. So he trained them. Trained them to … train dragons, and sent them on their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Six get Dragons

Everyone knew Hiccup’s dragon. Knew that he had a Night Fury. He was, after all, one of the first Vikings to ever ride a dragon! His friends though, his new friends, they never had dragons, and Hiccup had decided it was time they did. So he trained them. Trained them to … train dragons, and sent them on their way. Thanks to airmail, he knew that all of them had found their respected dragons and new best friends, so he planned to meet them all back at the academy, to meet the new dragons.

The first one to arrive was Jack, on the back of a … white-ish dragon. Flightmare. Hiccup scoffed, of course. The Flightmare could paralyse it’s victims with mist, Jack could freeze people with his ice. Close enough. They were both show off’s too. In a sense. Flighmare’s munched on the glowing algae, giving it’s skin… well… it’s glow, under the Aurvandil’s fire. “Impressed yet, Haddock?” Jack smirked from the dragons back and Hiccup rolled his eyes “Impressed that you managed to get a dragon, sure”. The white haired spirit didn’t seem to like Hiccups comment, sending a ball of snow at the dragon trainers head.

The second one to arrive was Merida, on the back of a Deadly Nadder. It’s blue slightly darker and tail slightly brighter than that of Stormfly’s, Astrid’s Nadder. “Wow, real original Mer!” Jack smirked to the red head. “Shut yer mouth Frost. This ‘er lass is a beauty!” The Scott replied back, patting the nose of the Nadder. Hiccup just smiled at his friend. Of course she got the dragon with pointy spikes. The Scottish female enjoyed her bow and arrow, Nadders loved their spikes. Perfect. “Yer had to get the showiest-y dragon though, didn’tya” she dug to the frost spirit. Another snowball was thrown.

Rapunzel showed next, with… no dragon? Oh, no, there was a dragon, that showed itself as they got closer, a Changewing, that seemed to be very close with Pascal already – if the little chameleon sitting on its snout was any implication. “Trust you to get a dragon that blends into it’s surroundings.” Jack scoffed, crossing his arms, into which, the brunette female’s smile fell. “No, no, that’s really impressive Punzie! I’ve never seen someone train a Changewing so quickly! I’m very impressed!” Hiccup reassured her quickly. Her smile returned as quickly as it left, and she and Merida started talking about their new friends.

Anna walked in next, a purple Terrible Terror running around her legs. The other four stopped everything and looked at the princess, it was silent till Jack started laughing. Merida joining in. “What?! They are cute!” Anna said quickly, picking up the cat-sized dragon and letting it run up her arms to her shoulders. “They are also intelligent and quite powerful!” Hiccup reminded everyone, giving the terror a pat on the head. Anna, who was not bothered by the still laughing pair, looked around. “Where is Elsa?”

“I’m here! I’m here” Elsa, the oldest of the group had finally arrived, by herself? Hiccup looked for the slight waver or a Changewing. No such luck. “Elsa! Didn’t you train a dragon?” Rapunzel asked, running up to her cousin, who had a giant smile. “Oh I have a dragon!” She said proudly, Jack laughed again. “Oh yeah, where is it then? Making a dragon out of your ice powers don’t count!” Elsa’s smirk just grew wider as she whistled. There was a loud roar, and the five looked at each other, and ran out of the arena, all their dragons following them. Everyone frozen, except for Elsa, who walked up to the giant dragon, who leaned down so she could place her hand on one of it’s tusks. “I call him Flake”. Even Hiccup was speechless. Elsa had a Bewilderbeast.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this actually came to be, because my friends and I were discussing what type of dragon each of the super six would have, and I just though how funny it would be seeing Elsa stride in with a mother-hugging bewilderbeast! Anyway, yeah, hope you liked my non sense


End file.
